Homefront
by Z war
Summary: A group of teens have to fight to survive the zombie apocalypse.


1**Homefront**

**I don't want this to end up like so many other zombie fanfiction stories on this site. This isnt the story of a group of super uber badasses with amazing miniguns who can take on a horde of zombies with nothing but there fists...no I want this to be a story of pure survival. I labeling it a Left 4 Dead title because I was inspired by the games. The story will have elements from different zombie styles. Im going for the slow and fast moving types from classic horror stories instead of the sprinting and special infected of left 4 dead. It will also have safe rooms much like left 4 deads except no weapons beyond pistols and thats not often. So I hope you enjoy and please review since this is my first Fic I really have no clue how im doing.**

I sat in my Chemistry class bored as hell as my sixty year old teacher who looks like hes going on ninety, lectures about the threats of a dangerous work area in a class like ours. " I Hate new classes." I whispered to my friend Michael in the seat next to me. The second term had just begun and that means new classes. "Yeah and our teacher looks like hes going to die of old age anytime." Michael says. My name is Casey and im a sixteen year old junior in High school. I played the trumpet and had a job as a karate instructor down the street, besides school thats basically my life in a nut shell. I get no time for myself except on weekends and then sometimes not.

The bell rang signaling second block. I grunted as I stood up. "Seeya after school Michael." He nodded and left through the door. I followed but headed the opposite way from him. "Time for Tech and Illustration." Hopefully a fun class, at least thats what I heard from Michael. He told me that It involves computer sketching with a cool teacher so it couldnt be that bad. Michael is probably the most technologically oriented person I know. He loves hacking and designing video games. I finnaly found my way there to discover my two good friends Jordan and Eddie already there I said my greetings and sat next to them. "Man this class is going to be gangsta!" My friend Eddie pronounced loudly. Eddie is my only african american friend and weve known each other since fourth grade. "Yea suuuure haha." Jordan said next to Eddie. Jordan moved here at the beginning of the year and him and I hit it off immediately. Finnaly after the teacher spoke about what we would be doing in the class for an hour and a half, the bell rang and off to third block we went.

Third was my Spanish class. I only knew one person which was my best friend Logan. He claimed we would be having some crazy times in there with us sitting together. "Dude this is going to be awsome! Cant wait." Logan was ready to make hell for the class. Logan is what you would call the "Cool Kid" He did track, Basket ball, and knew almost everyone in the school, somehow him and I are really good friends. We still don't know how it worked. After pestering the teacher for the class we were sent to our final class.

Algebra II, I hate math with a passion. I've always done well in it but I was actually happy this time around because of who was in there. My crush Ellen sat up front. I sat next to her and she smiled in delight. "Nice! We got the worst class ever together!" We laughed at her joke and got ready for a skill we will never use. I kept looking over at Ellen, she had long Blonde hair pulled into a tight bun which accented her face. She was very petite and elf like. She was also color guard captain of the marching band and a friend of mine. We talked most of the class about how our days were and afterwards walked to the band hall together. "Hey! Casey." Michael jogged up to me. "Could you give me a ride home?" I accepted and we all walked towards the band hall where I hung out after school. Eddie and his girlfriend Emily also joined us there. "Ok were going to head I told Ellen." She smiled. "Ok well we ill walk you out." We all headed to my Honda pilot in the student lot.

**Ok well let me know what you think. im planning on having the outbreak happening already and they havent heard yet. I don't know if thats very believable though. Anyway please review. And it would be nice if someone could correct any mistakes or plot points I missed. Thnx to anyone who does =D **


End file.
